This research program is concerned with the total synthesis of prostaglandins using a combination of chemical and microbiological methods. The key feature of our approach to the prostaglandins entail the conjugate addition of the cuprate, derived from (S)-trans-3-(1- ethoxyethoxy) -1-iodo-1-octene to 2-(6-carbomethoxyhexyl)-4(R) -(2- tetrahydropyranyloxy) -2-cyclopenten-1-one. We have already completed the synthesis of (-)PGE1 and by extending this method, the synthesis of PGE2 and PGE3 is currently in progress.